1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to railway hopper cars. More specifically it relates to the door locking and actuating mechanism for an open top hopper car including lower discharge openings and clam shell type doors laterally movable outwardly to an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,478, which illustrates a bottom dump trailer structure, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,846, which shows a double action mechanism for adjustably supporting a shelf within an enclosure. The present invention improves upon these designs by providing a novel arrangement for operating and locking clam shell type discharge doors of a railway hopper car.